SlendyBFDI 4: Resurrected
About SlendyBFDI 4: Resurrected SlendyBFDI 4: Resurrected is a final game, Hostile Objects and Hostile Pokémon are now transforms into Resurrected. They are now called "Resurrected Objects" and "Resurrected Pokemon" except for Robotics Meeple. Monsters Resurrected Objects * Bubble * Lightning * Ruby * Fanny * Flower * Snowball * Match * Pencil * Cloudy * Woody * Nickel * Balloony * Rocky * David * Roboty * Leafy * Barf Bag * Spongy * Gelatin * Donut * Bomby * Naily * Firey Jr. * Bracelety * Pen * Pillow * Remote * Tree * Black Hole * Bottle * Pie * Liy * Book * Dora * Gaty * Ice Cube * Lollipop * Saw * Taco (Battle for Dream Island) * Teardrop * Pin * Coiny * Cake * Firey * Needle * Clock * Eggy * Loser * Tennis Ball * Blocky * TV * Grassy * Basketball * Robot Flower * Golf Ball * 8-Ball * Foldy * Eraser * Bell * Marker * Fries * Yellow Face * Puffball * Stapy * Announcer Speaker Box * Unit Speaker Boxes * Evil Leafy * Laptop * Paper * Baseball * Lightbulb * Knife * Balloon * Pepper * Salt * Paintbrush * Bomb * Marshmallow * Apple * Bow * Pickle * Taco (Inanimate Insanity) * OJ * MePhone4 * MePhone4S * MePad * Toilet * Tissues * Cherries * Trophy * Box * Dough * Yin-Yang * Cheesy * Soap * Fan * Test Tube * Microphone * Suitcase * Boombox Resurrected Pokemon * Charizard * Pikachu * Greninja * Rayquaza Robotics Meeple * TBA Maps Object Main Land Aftermath: Tank Evan. Resurretubby Land: Tinky Winky. Resurretubby Outskirts: Laa Laa. Resurretubby Abandoned Prison: White Scythe. Object Military Warehouse: Bubble. Object Prototype Factory: Stapy, Foldy. Object Sewer Tunnul: Arrow. Resurretubby Satellite Station: Po. Resurretubby Cave: Cavey. Resurretubby Mountain: Frozey. Object Lake Forest (Dusk): Ruby. Object Lake Forest (Night): Jackson. Resurretubby Military Base: The Announcer. Resurretubby Main Forest (Day): Forest Tubbie. Resurretubby Main Forest (Night): Arrowy. Object Abandoned Field: Pencil, Match. Resurretubby Secret Lair: Newborn (x2). Resurretubby Ghost Town (Day): Town Tubbie. Resurretubby Ghost Town (Dawn): Ghost Tubbie. Ruby's Dream: Shadey. Resurretubby Central (Day): Devil Tubbie. Resurretubby Central (Night): Key Tubbie. Resurretubby Custard Facility (Dusk): Knife Tubbie. Resurretubby Custard Facility (Night): White Tubbie. Resurretubby Secret Visitor: Dipsy. Object Catacombs: Flower. Resurretubby Custard Warehouse: Chain Tubbie. Object Oasis (Day): Tennis Ball. Object Oasis (Dawn): Golf Ball. Abandoned Unit Robotics Factory: Logitech. Resurretubby Abandoned Cloning Facility: Case Tubbie. Resurretubby Hotel: Ghost Girl. Object Abandoned Conflict Space: MePhone4. Object Abandoned Asylum: Laptop. Object Plains: Grassy. Object Military Prison: 8-Ball. Resurretubby Contributions Machines Facility: Robot Tubbie. Resurretubby Military Outpost: Scythe Tubbie. Resurretubby Secret Camp: Stalk Tubbie. Object Castle (Day): Blocky. Object Castle (Night): Leafy. Object Abandoned Objects Factory (Dusk): Bomby. Object Abandoned Objects Factory (Night): David, Dora. Object Graveyard (Day): Puffball. Object Graveyard (Dawn): Pin. Hunger Cave: Book. Resurretubby Underground Lab: Sc-Monster Tubbie. Resurretubby Desert Base: Desert Tubbie. Object Abandoned Paradox Station Outside (Day): Four, X. Object Abandoned Paradox Station Outside (Night): Roboty. Object Asylum LairObject Asylum Lair: Voice Box. Emily's Dream: Phantom Tubbie. Resurretubby Shed Plains: Camp Tubbie. Resurretubby Cabin: Brute Tubbies. Resurretubby Slaughter House: Blood Tubbie. Resurretubby Resurrected Transformations Facility: Charlie. SlendyPokemon World Aftermath (Dawn): Charizard. SlendyPokemon World Aftermath (Day): Pikachu. SlendyPokemon World Aftermath (Dusk): Greninja. SlendyPokemon World Aftermath (Night): Rayquaza. Omega Metro: Lightning. Technology Station: Fanny, Object Mountains: Snowball. Object Skies: Cloudy. Silibury Sand Island: Woody. Military Area: Nickel. Ministry Station: Balloony. Silibury Forest: Rocky. Abandoned Research Area: Barf Bag. Abandoned Secret Factory: Spongy. Slime Maker Facility: Gelatin. Abandoned Haunted House: Donut. Research Undeground: Naily. Forest Camp: Firey Jr. Forest Park: Bracelety. PENISLAND: Pen. Rejection Factory: Pillow. Voyage Forest: Tree. Futuristic Space: Black Hole. Research Tunnul: Bottle. Abandoned Royale Base: Pie. Main Factory Base: Liy. Police Station: Taco (Battle for Dream Island). Hill Road Forest: Lollipop. Bridge Forest: Teardrop. Icy Trees Forest: Ice Cube (Object). Gate Lines Training: Gaty. Chopped Forest: Saw. Ministry of Military: Coiny. Rail Tunnul: Cake. Abandoned Mountain Trees: Firey. Training Forest: Needle. Machine Factory: Clock. Village Forest: Eggy. The Nightmare: Loser. Abandoned Underlaver Machine Factory: TV. Game Park: Basketball. Mechanical Robot Machine Factory: Robot Flower. Tunnul Factory: Eraser. TLC Maker Factory: Bell. Rejected Machine Factory: Marker. Grass Forest: Fries. Mountain Beach: Yellow Face. Abandoned Military Facility Base (Day): Recovery Centers. Abandoned Military Facility Base (Dusk): Announcer (BFDI). Abandoned Military Facility Base (Dawn): Tiny Loser Chamber. TBA: Locker of Losers. TBA: Paper. TBA: Baseball. TBA: Lightbulb. TBA: Knife. TBA: Balloon. TBA: Pepper. TBA: Salt. TBA: Paintbrush. TBA: Bomb. TBA: Marshmallow. TBA: Apple. TBA: Bow. TBA: Pickle. TBA: Taco (Inanimate Insanity). TBA: OJ. TBA: MePad. TBA: Toilet. TBA: MePhone4S. Category:Games